


151. Sam takes Ryan to Fiji for a Christmas gift

by alleyoops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [151]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyoops/pseuds/alleyoops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	151. Sam takes Ryan to Fiji for a Christmas gift

Stretched out on a lounger on the private deck of their overwater bure, Sam cracks one eye open when the wood softly shifts, announcing Ryan's arrival. He lifts his beer half-heartedly, too fucking relaxed to do more, and says, with a smile, "This is the life, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Ryan didn't even bother with a beer; he's already started mixing up margaritas. He sets the pitcher on a table at Sam's elbow and takes his seat next to his lover. "When your dad's worst fears come true and you run out of money, I am definitely finding myself a sugar daddy."

"By that point you'll be finding yourself a really old one," Sam points out.

"That's all right then," Ryan says with a laugh. "I didn't want to put too much effort into it, anyway." He relaxes into his lounger with a happy sigh. "What happened, though? I thought we weren't supposed to give each other anything this Christmas." And a week at Citadel's luxury Fiji resort is definitely one hell of a gift.

Sam gives Ryan his best innocent look and then says, "You said it didn't count if we were both involved in the present." And like he'd let any occasion pass by when it comes to giving Ryan something.

Ryan snickers. "Fair enough." He sips at his margarita and eyes his lover, a thought occurring to him. "Do you want to take some scuba lessons while you're here? You know Jim wants you to learn..."

Sam eyes Ryan warily. "That doesn't sound much like relaxation," he says, taking another swig from his quickly warming beer.

"Okay." Ryan nods. He's got no interest in pushing, but he was curious. Still is, as a matter of fact. "I read the other day that you're scared of heights," he remarks conversationally, trying to keep Sam's tension level to a minimum. Reaching out across the island of space between their loungers, he strokes Sam's thigh. "Is that true? Because I was with you for the whole time you were filming Man on a Ledge and you didn't once mention that to me."

Sam shrugs, looking out at the blue blue water. "There wasn't anything to say. I had to do it so I did it. Talking about it would have made it harder." 

Studying his lover's face, Ryan smiles slightly. Then he gets up and straddles Sam's thighs, bracing his hands on the lounger's back. "I love you," he whispers. "You know that? All big and tough and sadistic and... scared of heights."

"Hey," Sam protests. "Not that scared obviously. I went sky-diving with you." And yeah, it freaked him out, but he'd known how much Ryan would love it.

"Yeah, you did." Ryan feels a flush of giddy warmth. "You did it without even ever telling me it bothered you," he murmurs, brushing his lips over Sam's. "That's incredibly sweet."

"Sweet?" Sam rolls his eyes and makes a soft sound of disgust, pretending to be terribly offended.

Ryan's eyes twinkle and he fights to hold back a laugh. "Sentimental? Generous?" he suggests, curling his fingers into the soft hair at Sam's nape. "Completely devoted to your boy and willing to do anything for his happiness?"

"Maybe the last," Sam says with a grin.

"Yeah?" Ryan bites his lip, but his smile only widens. He rests his head on Sam's shoulder and sighs happily, relaxing in the tropical sunshine.

"You seriously want to go diving later?" Sam asks, after thinking it through for a bit. Maybe it would help to have Ryan there with him.

Ryan shrugs, not moving from his comfortable spot. "Maybe. Or we could work up to it by way of snorkeling if you want. We don't have to jump straight into the deep end." So to speak.

"I don't mind snorkeling," Sam says, idly rubbing Ryan's back "It's not the water or anything, or I wouldn't be into surfing the way I am. It's the, I don't know, being stuck down there, and surrounded by nothing but water. It's kind of claustrophobic."

"We could try a little meditation," Ryan suggests, but his grin makes it very clear he's not serious. He sits up and strokes his thumbs lightly over Sam's throat. "We could do some breathplay. On me, I mean. If it makes you feel more in control."

"In the water?" Sam teases.

"Umm, only if you want to practice your CPR skills, too," Ryan chuckles. He shifts slightly in Sam's lap, subtly grinding against him. "Anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Christ. "You can give me your mouth," Sam says with a soft groan.

"Underwater?" Ryan teases, echoing Sam's question back at him. But he's already slipping to his knees on the deck and tugging down the waistband of Sam's shorts.

Eyes fully open now, Sam watches, gaze locked on his lover's mouth. It's incredible to be doing this, out here, with no worries about anyone seeing them. Well, anyone they have to worry about.

The varnished pine boards are warm beneath Ryan's bare knees, and he can feel the sun beating on his shoulders. He licks out at the head of Sam's cock, circling the crown with the tip of his tongue. It feels so decadent to take it slow.

"Mm. That's good," Sam murmurs, sliding one hand into Ryan's hair and tugging gently. Just because he can.

Ryan hums agreement, sucking just the head into his mouth. His hands steal up to stroke lightly over Sam's thighs, savoring the warmth of his skin. He rubs his tongue in the slit, tasting his lover and moaning softly.

"Oh, god," Sam groans, the sound low and ragged, a light shiver running through his frame.

Fuck, those sounds of response race like flames up Ryan's spine. He shifts slightly on his knees, his own prick full and needy. Backing off just a bit, he grazes his teeth along the length of Sam's cock from tip to root, and then back.

Sam groans again, even deeper this time, his hand tightening in Ryan's hair, cock jerking against his teeth. " _Fuck._ "

Tugging slightly against the hand in his hair, Ryan nibbles his way back down to the base of Sam's cock. Sam has teased him in the past about the way Ryan marks him here, and it's true, Ryan can't really explain why he loves it so much. But he knows it's been way too long since he's done it. He tilts his head, fitting his lips to the root of Sam's cock, and he sucks... _hard_.

"Jesus--" Sam bites off the words, his teeth gritted, his back arching. He should know better by now. Know how his boy likes to mark him. But he doesn't stop Ryan. Simply digs his nails into his scalp and pulls on his hair. _Hard_.

Grinning - and okay, wincing a bit - Ryan pulls back. Only to swallow Sam down, taking him deep into his throat in one smooth motion. Playtime is over, he gets it. He opens up to let Sam pound into him.

Dropping his feet to brace them on the deck, Sam drives up into Ryan's mouth, already hurtling towards the edge. It feels so fucking good and he's not inclined to pull back or draw it out in any way. Not when they have all the time in the world to do this again and again.

Ryan whimpers and slips his hands around to cup Sam's ass, just digging his fingers in. He loses himself in the taste, the heat, the feeling of his lover completely taking him over.

"Here it comes," Sam warns Ryan, an instant before his body seizes and his cock starts spurting, flooding his boy's throat with his seed. 

Ryan gags, chokes. Swallows, taking in every drop and aching to be touched, so fucking aroused at being used by his sir. 

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, groaning softly with the last of his aftershocks. He glances over the side of the lounger, his gaze on the rigid outline of Ryan's cock against his shorts. "I suppose you'd like to do something about that," he teases.

Eyes hazy and lips wet, Ryan stares up at his lover. "Please, Sir," he whispers. He doesn't dare even press a hand against his erection to control himself, but fuck he's so close.

Sam grins. "I want to see you come in your shorts," he says. "However you want to do it."

Moaning, Ryan wraps his fingers around his cock, feeling heated skin through the fabric of his shorts. He strokes hard and fast and it doesn't take long at all, on edge as he is. Choking back a shout he slows, dropping his head to rest against Sam's thigh as his mind slowly begins to clear. 

It's so fucking hot Sam almost wishes he could come again, the way his cock jerks and throbs. Christ. "Good boy," he says, threading his fingers through Ryan's hair. "C'mere. Let me feel," he orders.

With a soft mutter Ryan gets to his feet. His board shorts are uncomfortably damp now, lewdly so. Out here though, even if someone notices him, they won't even blink.

Sitting up, Sam cups Ryan through his shorts, the dampness soaking through to his hand. "Dirty boy," he says, grinning up at Ryan. "I should make you go like this to dinner."

"Fuck." Ryan's knees nearly give out with that demanding touch. He shuts his eyes, struggling to focus on Sam's words. "Sir. I..." Yeah, he's got nothing; nothing but the hot blush rising on his cheeks.

"Or maybe I'll let you go swimming now, clean up, and make you do it again tonight, _at_ dinner. In front of everyone," Sam says casually, that blush making his own cock twitch again.

 _Oh. Fuck._ The image crashes vividly through Ryan's mind, and he whimpers. Sam would keep his word in a second, he knows. And the idea of jacking himself off like that, through his clothing, in front of an audience... "Sir. Please," he whispers, but even Ryan's not certain whether he's asking for mercy, or for orders. Sometimes humiliation play just confuses him like this.

"Yeah. I think that's what we'll do. I want you in light-coloured trousers, no underwear, for dinner tonight. Keep the shirt short or tucked in. I want to make sure everyone can see..." Sam says, giving Ryan's spent cock another squeeze.

Ryan shudders, his cock way too sensitive now for such rough handling. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, mortified. And so fucking excited he couldn't even put words to it. He pries his eyes open and stares blearily at his lover. "Thank you, Sir."

Sam grins. "You're welcome," he says, finally releasing his hold on Ryan's cock. "Let's go for a swim."


End file.
